Vista (One Piece)
Summary "Flower Sword" Vista is the fifth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Vista is a black-haired man with a mustache and a top hat. His mustache is black and curly. He wears a shirt with a diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his chest as well as a cape. He is also quite muscular and wields two sabers, one in each hand. Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. As commander of the fifth division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He has incredible reflexes, and is able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk. He uses two swords. He also seems to be a swordsman of tremendous power, shown by the strongest swordsman in the world comments that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least High 7-A Name: Vista, moniker "Flower Sword" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: At least 40, as he was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 24 years ago Classification: Human, Swordsman, 5th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, superb swordsmanship, expert Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, like his sword, with Busōshoku Haki) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' Likely at least '''Large Mountain level via power-scaling (Kept up with Mihawk off panel for a long time and was respected by him. They called off their fight for taking too long. Mihawk in turn has been able to match Shanks.) Range: Extended human melee range with swords Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Is able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk, was also able to cut two fired cannonballs in half) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class T Striking Strength: Possibly Class EJ (He fought with Mihawk) Durability: At least Large Mountain level via powerscaling. Stamina: Large, was able to battle competitively against Mihawk, weaker characters was also able to continuously battle for five days Standard Equipment: Two sabers which he dual wields Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened combatant with decades of combat experience in the grim New World, possess sufficient strategic intelligence and tactical ability to hold his position as the 5th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Vista is not one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive MatchesCategory:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users